The Lost Hero Adventures
by bamasalty2012
Summary: heelllllllllooooooooooo


The Adventures of

The Lost Hero: Stop the Minotaur

**Chapter One**

Before he got electrocuted, Jacob was having a rough day. He woke up in the back seat of the school bus, not sure what was going on he was holding hands with a girl he didn't know. That wasn't necessarily the rotten part. The girl was cute, but he couldn't figure out who she was or what he was doing here. He sat up rubbed his eyes, trying to think. A few dozen kids sat in front of him 14 or 15 about his age. Wow! He didn't even know his own age. The bus rumbled along the bumpy road. Out the window a meadow rolled by under a bright blue sky. The girl squeezed his hand and said "Jacob you alright?" She wore black jeans, tennis shoes, and a black jacket. Her blonde hair was cut choppy and uneven in a ponytail. She wore no makeup like she wanted to draw attention to herself. She was seriously pretty. Jacob let go of her hand. "I don't…." Jacob said. The bus stopped. "Alright pancakes listen up" the guy in the front seat said. He wore a black sweatshirt with a bear logo and sweatpants and he had a brown goatee and he also wore a Baylor baseball cap. "Ok as you all know my name is Coach Black and I am your P.E coach" Coach Black said. "I want you to pair up with your partner and head on down to the monument" Coach Black said. So Jacob and the girl waited on till the bus got unloaded and while they waited Jacob asked "What's your name again?" "Are you joking" she said. "No not really" Jacob replied. "Remember my name is Ashley" she said. "Oh yeah I remember" he lied he couldn't remember anything not his age or even his birthday. Ashley got off the bus and went into a shop. "You all right pancake?" Coach Black asked. "Yeah I'm alright" Jacob said. "Hurry up now go to your partner" Coach Black said. Jacob ran off to go meet Ashley. He found her in a gift shop looking at a book about the American Presidents. "Hey Ashley ready to get started?" Jacob asked. So Jacob and Ashley head up to the monument and Ashley saw this boy and she said "Hey Hunter" "Hey Ashley" Hunter says. "Who is your partner?" Ashley asked. 'Trixie , she's over there" Hunter replied. So they said goodbye to Hunter and walked over to the monument. " Ok , Jacob where is the paper ?" Ashley asked. "Oh, right here" Jacob said. So Jacob and Ashley walked up to the top of the monument. "The sky is getting dark" Ashley said. Jacob looked up at the sky and said "It sure is".

**Chapter Two**

"Ok almost done with our report" Ashley said. "Ok" Jacob said feeling very weird like he was about to be shocked with 1,000,000 watts of electricity. "You alright Jacob?" Ashley asked "You have been acting very strange lately" Ashley said. "Nah, it's nothing" he said. Then out of nowhere rain started falling and thunder started clapping. "Aw man now our paper will get wet" Ashley said. " Alright kids everyone inside" Coach Black said, but as he said it a Fury charged at Jacob. " I am the Fury from Lord Zeus, I am here to get Jacob Blue and Ashley Valor" the Fury said the looks on Jacob's and Ashley's faces were either terrified or they were about to pass out. "Don't hide kids I know who you are" the Fury said. Jacob and Ashley were so astonished they just wanted to run. "Ok, we will go" Jacob said. "What are you out of your mind Jacob" Ashley said. Before Jacob could say a word the Fury grabbed them and opened a portal. Jacob didn't know where he was going or who this Zeus was, but they were going there.

**Chapter Three**

They arrived in about ten minutes and they were on the Empire State Building. "Come on this way kids" the Fury said. The Fury pressed a few buttons and the elevator opened. They rode to the top and went to this humungous memorial. A very tall man stood in the center of the room surrounded by 12 thrones. "Hello kids I need a favor" Zeus said "What" Jacob said. "For you two to go on a quest I will supply" Zeus said. "Ok, what do we do?" both Jacob and Ashley replied. "You have to go to Brooklyn and defeat the Minotaur" Zeus said. Jacob says "Ok, but will you do for us?" "I will give you your parent God's name and you to girl. "Deal" they agreed they haven't heard but stories of their other parent. "Ok, you two will start right now" Zeus said.

**Chapter Four**

So Jacob and Ashley set off for their destination Brooklyn. They faced no problems on the way all Zeus gave them was a sword and duffel bag, not much help. When the bus let them off they saw the Brooklyn Bridge, "Wow! We are finally here" Ashley said. "Yeah" Jacob said seeming like something is watching them. "Ok, where do we go" Ashley said. "I thought you knew" Jacob said. They looked around looking for possible hiding spots and they thought and said "He is the woods". They walked over to the woods and went inside. There was a path of trampled trees in a path. He went this way. They followed the trail and found the Minotaur standing looking right at them. "It was a trap" Ashley said. Jacob unsheathed his sword so did Ashley. They swung and the Minotaur batted them away. "Man can't get through them" Jacob said motioning Ashley to hit the horns. So she did and Jacob jumped up and stabbed the Minotaur in the back, the Minotaur was dead. So Jacob and Ashley traveled back to Manhattan on top of the Empire State Building and went to the top in the elevator. They went to the memorial and went inside Zeus was waiting on them. "Congrats you two killed the Minotaur" Zeus said. "Yeah who is my dad alright Zeus that was the deal" Jacob said. Your dad is …


End file.
